The present invention relates to sensor systems in general and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for image acquisition utilizing a concave, cylindrical reflector for beam generation.
Recent developments in the robotics industry have highlighted the need for accurate vision systems not only for parts identification, but also for robot guidance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,925, is an example of an optical object locator which determines the position and orientation of parts on a moving conveyor through the use of two planes of light that intersect at a single transverse line on the conveyor circuit. The two planes of light are located at an acute angle with respect to the conveyor. A linear didoe array is aligned with the single line of light on the conveyor. When a part or other object on the conveyor moves through the line of light, it intercepts the light above the coneyor at positions spaced laterally from the line of light. The linear diode array senses only the line segments on the conveyor located beyond the object or part boundaries. Through the use of electronic sampling of the illumination on linear array, the object or part boundaries are determined and the part shape and orientation are thereby detected.
Automated arc-welding or seam welding is a recent and the automotive industry. Although the quality and consistency of the finished weld is high, difficulties inherent in the process have to be addressed in the design of a robotic system. Arc-welding is often one of the last in a series of manufacturing steps, each of which may contribute tolerance errors to piece parts. Furthermore, the welding process itself introduces thermal stresses and deformations in the weldment. Typically, the repeated presentation of parts to be welded is accomplished by fixturing or tooling which fixes in space the components to be joined. The accuracy of this positioning will influence the final tolerance of the weldment.
A skilled human welder will adapt his welding to accomodate the vagaries of weldment seam position and fit-up. However, there exists few effective mechanisms in automated welding to accomplish these ends. It is estimated that at least thirty percent of the welding tasks otherwise appropriate for robot welding do not meet the minimum criteria for accuracy in dimensionality, part fit-up or fixture positioning.
In order to achieve the maximum benefits from robotic arc welding, the welding apparatus should be able to determine the geometry and location of the weld seam in the presence of the welding arc by mens of a suitable vision sensor. Given this information, adjustments then can be made to position accurately the welding torch and thus, accomodate inaccuracies in the weldment.
It is accordingly, a general object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for image acquisition.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for image acquisition which utilizes a non-planar beam of electro-magnetic radiation to illuminate an object which is thereafter imaged on a detector to produce corresponding signals representative of the image thereon.
It is another specific object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for image acquisition in which the non-planar beam of electro-magnetic radiation takes the form of a hollow conical beam of light that is generated by means of a concave, cylindrical reflector.
It is still another specific object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for image acquisition in the presence of high ambient noise at the object whose image is thereafter acquired.
It is a further object of the invention that the image acquisition apparatus can be used in conjunction with a plural axis manipulator to provide guidance and identification information.
It is a feature of the invention that the method thereof can be practiced with relatively conventional electro-optical components.